Zelda travel of time
by Kama-sama
Summary: C,est une histoire ou Link n'est pas encore très présent...mais il va venir ! Je l'aime trop pour le laisser a part lol alors Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Auteur : Kama_sama  
  
Disclamer : Ce sont les perso de zelda (j'voulais garder Dark Link, mais bon...) SAUF 3 jusqu'à date !! Shady, Merystem et Maxen (qui est en faite à mon amie...)  
  
Genre : Aventure.  
  
J'ai essayé autant que possible de leur laisser le même caractère. C'est dur de voir une zelda sympathique non ? Alors c'est pour ça que j'essaie de leur laisser leur caractère ^-^   
  
Oh je dois aussi dire que les fées sont comme des vrai petite personne (vraiment p'tite) et qu'on voit leurs corps et lorsqu'elles sont en mouvement, on ne voit plus qu'une boule de lumière comme dans Zelda. Il n'y a que la personne à qui elle appartient qui peut la voir comme une personne ( c'est dans ma tête ça !!)  
  
ZELDA TIME TRAVEL  
  
''Bonjour.''  
  
- ''Ohhhhhhh ! Comme toujours, vous êtes là ! Chère cliente, nous avans reçu votre commande. La prendrai vous aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Non. Je viendrai la prendre la semaine prochaine. Par contre j'aurais besoin de 10 bombes.  
  
- 10 bombes pour dix rupees.''  
  
Elle fit un signe de tête.  
  
- ''Thank you !!'', dit il en levant les yeux et les bras vers le ciel.  
  
Elle se retourna ses bombes à la main et sortit.  
  
- ''Bye !'', lui lança le marchand Beedle avec un geste de la main.  
  
La jeune femme avait les cheveux blancs lui descendant jusqu'au omoplate, mais aucune ride. Elle ne souriait pas et elle avait des marques de guerre blanche sous les yeux. Elle sauta de l'aute côté du bateau sur une ombre vague. C'était celle d'un phoenix de feu. L'ombre et la femme disparurent dans le ciel. En s'assurant de n'être vu par personne, elle défie l'emballage d'un petit objet brillant aux éclats de soleil. Puis, avec ses mains, elle forma un mur constitué d'ombre et de feu pour ensuite le traverser. Une fois de l'autre côté, l'ombre devînt un phoenix de feu ardant sous elle. Le phoenix tourna la tête vers elle et tout en lui glissant quelques mots, elle pointa du doigt le petit « Kakariko village ». Ils passèrent au-dessus des « Kokiri Wood » ce qui plongea tout le village dans l'ombre. Elle sauta par terre et regarda son fidel destrier partir, une fois arrivé bien sur.  
  
''Impa ! Je vous cherchais justement.  
  
- Et bien je suis là'', dit-elle simplement.  
  
Elle détourna enfin son regard du ciel pour le poser sur son interlocuteur.  
  
''Roru, que ce passe t-il donc ?'', reprit-elle.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
''C'est Link. Il est partit.  
  
- C'est affreux'', réussit-elle à dire avec un sourire sarcastique.  
  
Il était complètement sur qu'elle s'en fichait. Mais il savait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose elle qui était si attachée à ce gamin. En effet, elle avait d'autres idées en tête.  
  
''Bon c'est pas tout ça, j'vais aller manger.''  
  
Elle reprit son chemin tandis que lui, Roru, resta l'air bête. Impa rentra donc chez elle.  
  
'' Shady ! Shaaaady ? Es-tu là chaton ?''  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
« Mais où est-elle donc ! » se demanda Impa.  
  
* * *  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs apparu à l'entrée de Kokiri Wood c'est- à-dire au pont. Elle haletait et ruisselait de sueur.  
  
''Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?'', demanda elle en s'adressant aux deux hommes assis en avant d'elle.  
  
-'' Environ 5 minutes'', dit Maxen.  
  
-'' Environ 3 minutes'', lui répondit le marathonier. Puis se tournant vers Maxen il dit :  
  
'' Bon combien je te dois Maxen ?  
  
- Environ...'', il s'arrêta de parler et les tous levèrent la tête vers le ciel puisque Kokiri Village au complet, et même les Lost Woods, furent plongés dans l'obscurité totale. C'était un oiseau rouge comme des flammes.  
  
''Bon'', repris Maxen. '' Tu me dois 3000 rupees.''  
  
Le marathonier baissa la tête en signe de désespoir.  
  
'' Mais je n'ai pas cet argent.'', dit-il, découragé.  
  
- '' Aller donne !'', ordonna Maxen.  
  
Il lui tendit une bourse. Maxen la prit et déversa les rupees dans la sienne. Puis il rendit la bourse à son propriétaire. De nouveau le ciel devint le chemin d'une créature. Une deuxième fois, tout Kokiri devint sombre.  
  
'' Si quelqu'un se croit capable de me battre, qu'il s'approche !'', cria Maxen.  
  
- '' J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aussi frimeur !'', s'exclama Shady avec dédain. '' Je vais rentrer on se voit demain Monsieur le frimeur ?'', demanda t-elle avec un sourire timide, mais charmant.  
  
-'' Pas de problèmes. . . Je te bats quand tu veux !''  
  
* * *  
  
« Peu de gens y ont pénétré », pensa t-elle. « Vais-je y parvenir ? »  
  
Aucune guerrudo en vue. Elle sauta sous le pont et s'agrippa au-dessus. Rendu de l'autre côté, elle attendit que la Guerrudo s'avance plus loin sur le pont pour remonter et se diriger vers la forteresse. Elle se cacha derrière un rocher et observa. « Mais comment passer ? », se demanda t- elle. Elles ne doivent pas me voir. Songeant à sa mère, elle eu une idée. Elle s'approcha et lança une « Deku nut » ce qui paralysa l'ennemis. Elle se hâta de monter la côte pour se diriger vers l'archerie.  
  
'' Tu veux faire ça sans cheval ?''  
  
Shady, prise au dépourvue, baissa la tête, découragée. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait besoin d'un cheval.  
  
''C'est elle ! Arrêtez la !'', cria celle qui avait été paralysé.  
  
Une horde de guerrudo arrivait.  
  
''Mets-les au tapis et je te prête mon cheval, petite.''  
  
Shady, croyant avoir une chance, pris son épée et contre-attaqua la première. Deux lames la pointait désormait. Un rapide réflexe lui permit de désarmer les trois plus proche. Quatres autres arrivèrent et elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de garder sa position de combat.  
  
Elle se fit enfermé dans une petite salle sans fenêtre. De l'autre côté se tenait une réunion importante pour les guerrudo.  
  
'' Je l'ai vu en battre trois en même temps ! Ce serait juste logique que de la prendre parmis nous !  
  
- Elle s'est rendu jusqu'à toi Saki ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord.'', déclara une voix venant de l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
-'' Naboru !'', s'écria Amy.  
  
-''Montrez-moi le sujet'', ordonna la chef.  
  
Saki ouvrit la porte. Shady s'assit le plus vite qu'elle pu en cachant un slingshot dans une caisse. Naboru entra dans la salle et s'assis devant la table.  
  
'' Montre- moi ce que tu vaux.''  
  
Du coup, les deux s'écartèrent de la table. Shady sauta et porta son épée en pointe vers les jambes de son adversaire. « Cling » Naboru remonta les épées, puis donna un coup de pied à la june fille qui lui servait d'adversaire. Shady recula de quelques pas et en profita pour se pencher et faire une jambette à Naboru pour la déstabiliser. Naboru se retrouva par terre et Shady pointa son épée dans le dos de l'ennemis.  
  
'' D'accord.''  
  
Naboru roula vers la porte, se releva et sortit, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
'' Elle est bonne.  
  
- Quoi c'est tout !?  
  
- Elle ne serait d'aucune utilité.  
  
- D'accord, mais elle pourrait au moins avoir le droit de venir.  
  
- Saki a raison Naboru, je l'ai vu combattre brillament et moi, je crois qu'elle serait utile. . .  
  
- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses.  
  
- Elle aurait pu te tuer, elle ta écrasé et tu continues à faire comme si de rien n'était.''  
  
Naboru se revira.  
  
'' Soit. Quel est ton nom ?  
  
- Ton nom petite !  
  
- Shady.  
  
- Eh bien. Bienvenue parmis nous.  
  
- Oh yeah ! Hm, hum. Merci.''  
  
* * *  
  
'' Bonjour ma puce!'', dit joyeusement Impa en sautant au cou de sa fille.  
  
- '' Maman..J'veux dormir moi.'', grogna celle-ci.  
  
Puis elle replaça la couverte au-dessus de sa tête et calla celle-ci plus profondément, si c'est possible, dans l'oreillé.  
  
''Même le jour de ta fête ?'', répliqua la mère perspicace tout en plaçant un plateau près des couvertes.  
  
- '' Après mur réflexion...'', répondit Shady en soulevant les couvertures.  
  
Impa lui tendit le plateau, puis s'assied au bout du lit pour partager avec sa précieuse fille son petit déjeuner. Shady plaça le fameux plateau entre eux deux et elles commencèrent à manger. Shady n'avait pas tout à fait finit, une vraie tortue, que sa mère se pencha et mit devant elle une boîte recouverte de brillants et de papier. Elle ouvrit la boîte avec impatience pour y découvrir une pair d'aile à l'intérieur. Sous ces ailes se trouvait une petite fée comme chaque Kokiri possédait, mais quelque peu différente. Shady releva la tête vers sa mère et lui sourit. Son regard retourna cependant vers la petite fée. Elle était recroquevillé sur le côté et caché par ses ailes. Soudainement, les ailes se reculèrent d'un coup sec dévoilant le visage et le corps.  
  
'' Elle est nue !!!'', s'écria Shady, surprise, en sursautant.  
  
La fée s'éleva dans les airs et des millions de mollicules colorés et fluorescentes se rapprochèrent de la fée pour l'encerclé et ne formé qu'un faisceaux de lumière à la vue de tous le monde sauf Shady. Ses ailes s'écartèrent complètement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement devant l'émerveillement de Shady à l'idée de voir son regard qu'elle imaginait d'un vert émeraudes. La fée souria béatement et eu l'air de prendre conscience de la vei pour la première fois. Shady l'observait attentivement.  
  
'' Bonsoir maîtresse.'', déclara soudainement la fée en s'inclinant devant Shady.  
  
- '' Heu salut .'', répondit la jeune demoiselle.  
  
- '' Nous sommes le matin.'', précisa Impa.  
  
- '' Je vous demande pardon . . . oh oui ! Désolé !'', s'exclama la fée.  
  
- '' Tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
- Meryst Morane mademoiselle.  
  
- Mériste-Morane ??'', répéta Shady. ''Et ça s'écrie comment ça ??  
  
- Heu...M-e-r-y-s-t. M.  
  
- Ah c'est drôle je pourrais t'appeler M et M !! Okay désolée j'rigolais... Meryst.M. ouais...Bon ben moi c'est Shady salut ! Mais heu t'as pas un nom un peu masculin ?  
  
- Et bien c'est logique ?''  
  
Shady se redressa d'un bond. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à sa mère assise à côté.  
  
'' C'est...j'veux dire t'es un fée ? (S'cusez, mais elle est perdue, elle !)  
  
- Ben oui...'', l'en assura Meryst qui était quelque peu perdu.''  
  
« Elle m'a pas regardé ou quoi ? », se dit-il.  
  
'' Ça existe ?''  
  
« J'ai l'air de ne pas exister peut-être ! ».  
  
- '' J'voulais dire que j'avais pas remarqué parce que j'ai pas regarder et que ben y'a tes ailes qui cache alors 'me disais pas...et j'en ai jamais vu alors ...  
  
- Heu mademoiselle ?  
  
- Hein ? Ah oui ?  
  
- Ça va.  
  
- Ah ouais s'cuse. Mais attends, laisse-moi te voir. ''  
  
La fée plongea son regard dans celui de Shady. Meryst avait de beaux yeux, des pupilles couleurs mauves tirant sur le bleu pâle un regard doux qui donnait l'effet d'une caresse. Il s'immobilisa dans les airs enlevant de ce fait la couleure le recouvrant et dégagea ses ailes. Ses cheveux mauves lui retombaient jusqu'un peu plus haut que les épaules, ils étaient légèrement gondolés, mais plutôt raide vers le haut. Son visage était mince et devenait plus pointu vers le menton. Ses joues étaient rosées et nez fin. Les traits de son visage étaient légers. Son petit sourire lui donnait un air sympathique et amical. Son cou était long et mince rattachant à sa tête ses larges épaules. À côté de son torse nu, svelte et mince reposaient ses bras. Il avait cette allure gracieuse d'une fée et la constitution d'un homme. De minces et longs doigts raccordés à ses petites mains acôttaient des hanches rondes.  
  
Il décida de descendre sur le lit pour s'y asseoir. Il replia ses jambes contre lui et en fir de même pour ses ailes.  
  
'' T'ouvrirais tes ailes deux secondes ?''  
  
Il obéit et déplia de larges ailes blanches dont le bas de quelques plumes était noires. Shady sourit.  
  
* * *  
  
La nuit tombait lorsque Shady et son nouvel ami entrèrent dans le temple d'Impa le temple de l'ombre. Rendu à la moitié du chemin, ils remarquèrent une nouvelle entrée. Ils s'y dirigèrent lorsqu'un jeune homme leur bloqua le chemin. Un jeune homme tout vêtu de noir avec le corps ombragé semblant sans couleur. Seul ses yeux rouges semblaient colorés. Il était dos à eux, mais il les regardait, la tête tournée vers eux. Il esquissa un sourire puis, se retourna complètement et sortit son épée. Un rire mesquin s'échappa de sa bouche. Le son résonna quelque peu, puis, s'estompa laissant place à un dangereux silence. Meryst tourna autour de lui et grâce à la magie des fées, il obtint les informations sur ce personnage sombre. Il y en avait très peu : jeune homme se nommant Dark Link créé par un certain Ganondorf semblant faire des pactes dans l'ombre. La fée communiqua les résultats de sa recherche à sa protégé et s'assit tranquillement sur son épaule.  
  
'' Je veux passer.'', déclara t-elle.  
  
Le garçon, très peu « enclin » à sa requête, laissa échapper une phrase.  
  
'' Ah, mais tu ne m'équivaut pas.''  
  
Il retourna calmement se placer dans l'obscurité, dos à eux à nouveau.  
  
'' Ne le provoquez pas.'', lui souffla Mery.  
  
- '' Tu peux me tutoyer ça gosse sérieusement Merrystem.''  
  
Ne cherchant pas la bataille, Shady préféra donc abandonner et rebrousser chemin losqu'un écho parvint à ses oreilles.  
  
'' Maman. . .'', chuchota doucement Shady, comme s'elle avait peur de se faire entendre.  
  
Soudainement, Dark Link dressa l'oreille, retournant légèrement la figure vers l'arrière. Il s'appuyait, épaule contre le mur, bras croisés, jambes également. Les idées du jeune homme concordaient parfaitement avec celle de Shady. « Un intru dans le temple de l'ombre ? ». Après une cuisante défaite contre Link, Dark Link s'était refugié dans ce temple faisant croire à son adversaire qu'il était définitivement mort. Une chauve-souris s'approcha de lui, volant assez bas, propablement avec l'espoir de traverser la pièce. En seulement un mouvement de la part du jeune homme en noir, la chauve-souris avait échoué sur les dalles froides et humides découpé en trois parties et y gisant maladroitement. Shady, qui l'avait vu, en avait des frissons tellement il semblait adroit avec l'épée entre sa main chaude et assurée.  
  
Elle et Merystem empruntèrent l'ancien chemin conduisant à une large salle. De grands murs bleutés entouraient la salle, pleine de trous plongeant celui qui y tombe dans l'obscurité totale à jamais. Ce qui fut étrange, c'est que lorsque Shady sauta sur un bloc de grosseur moyenne, Merystem s'affola.  
  
'' Shady !''  
  
Elle s'arrêta une fois sur le bloc et se retourna pour voir la petite fée faire les cents pas dans les airs.  
  
'' Qu'est-ce qui a ?''  
  
Merystem s'arrêta. Regardant sa protégé debout dans le vide, à hauteur égale.  
  
'' Quoi Merry ??'', répéta la demoiselle anxieuse d'avancer.  
  
- '' Tu flottes dans les airs.  
  
- Quoi !? Mais non ! Regarde !!'', elle tapa du pied sur le bloc. ''Tu vois pas ?  
  
- Heu c'est-à-dire que ben non.''  
  
Elle se pencha et cogna de la main pour le montrer une fois de plus. On entendit le « tac,tac » résonné, puis plus rien. La fée s'arrêta à la même place que Shady et comme de fait, elle marchait bien sur quelque chose de solide, bien qu'invisible.  
  
'' C'est impossible il n'y a pas de sol !!'', s'écria Merystem complètement étonné.  
  
Il replia ses ailes et marcha un peu vers l'avant, l'arrière et enfin la gauche. Il continuait à avancer quand Shady le souleva du sol.  
  
'' Hey ! Tu veux tomber ou quoi !?  
  
- Mais je flotte déjà dans le vide !  
  
- Ben non, arrêtes de gniaiser !!  
  
- Je suis sérieux. Anyway.''  
  
Il déplia ses ailes et recommença à voler aux côtés de Shady. Shady, elle, avait de la misère à le croire. Elle préféra s'abstenir, se retourner et continuer son chemin. Elle franchit une seconde porte portant des symbole en Hylian. Shady frappa et puisqu'aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, elle pénétra dans la pièce. C'était une salle très apprécié par sa mère. Souvent elles y étaient venus ensemble.  
  
'' Tu verras c'est magnifique !'', l'avait averti sa mère.  
  
Shady se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle était entré ici. La pièce était spacieuse, sombre, mais chaude et pleines de souvenirs.  
  
'' C'est plutôt lugubre...'', fit remarquer son compagnon.  
  
- '' Je sais.'', répondit Shady comme seule réponse.  
  
La pauvre fée avait beau regarder partout autour d'elle, rien ne lui plaisait dans cet endroit. La jeune femme remaqua un objet lumineux au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'en approcha et tendit la main vers celui-ci. Une lumière intense éclata dans la pièce et du vent se mit à souffler. Merist s'approcha et s'assied sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.  
  
'' Bon sang ! C'est à croire que c'est toi qui le fait réagir !''  
  
Après ces mots, Merystem regarda sa protégé et s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleur. Son regard semblait fixé dans le vide et pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Lorsqu'elle aggripa l'objet, elle et sa fée furent projeté par terre et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux éblouis par tant de lumière. Merystem se sentit soudainement mal. Un étrangemal de tête venait de le frapper. Lorsque la lumière sembla se calmer, les deux enfants ouvrirent des yeux étonnés sur le paysage féériques. Des décors enneigés se tenaient loin dans leurs vue tandis que des murs enfermant une ville se présentait sous leurs yeux.  
  
'' On est où là ?  
  
- Je l'ignore Shady.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Quelle journée insolite...  
  
- Sacrament...c'est plus qu'insolite ça Merry.''  
  
Le visage de Shady sembla se voiler de tristesse. Elle regarda alors l'objet qu'elle tenait dans la paume de ses mains. L'objet ne scintillait plus. C'était un drôle de bâton en bois avec à son extrémité, une pierre rosée et blanchâtre tirant sur un vieux jaune.  
  
'' Tu peux faire quelque chose avec ça ?'', lui demanda Shady.  
  
Merystem hocha la tête et vola autour de l'objet comme il l'avait fait pour le sombre garçon et n'obtint aucun renseignement.  
  
'' Rien Shady.  
  
- Comment ça rien !?'', s'affola-t-elle.  
  
- '' J'en sais rien moi !'', se justifia le pauvre Merry.  
  
La jeune demoiselle était un peu plus découragée à chaque découverte.  
  
'' Regarde Shady !!'', lui dit alors la fée en indiquant la Lune, étrangement gigantesque, du doigt.  
  
Shady l'aperçut sans problème.  
  
'' Attention !'', lui cria Merry en la poussant vers l'avant.  
  
- '' Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?'', demanda inconsciemment la jeune Shady.  
  
- '' On verra plus tard, vite dans la cité !!''  
  
Merystem l'a força à entrer à l'intérieur de la ville.  
  
'' Maintenant, tu m'attends !'', lui ordonna t-il pendant qu'il ressortait pour obtenir des informations.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Shady s'adressa à un garde qui semblait protéger la cité.  
  
'' Heu s'cusez. Mais on est où ?  
  
- À ClockTown Miss.  
  
- Ah ben heu merci...''  
  
« Ouais bon, pas royalement sympa celui-là ! », pensa t-elle.  
  
Merystem revint immédiatement après.  
  
'' Voila ! J'ai des informations sur ce truc gluant. C'est un « Red Chu Chu. » C'est gélatineux et l'item à l'intérieur de son estomac est toujours le même. Le Red Chu Chu n'est pas un ennemis redoutable apparement.  
  
- Au moins c'est bon à savoir. Bon on est à Clock Town.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que cette ville existait à Hyrule.  
  
- Moi non plus Meri, je peux t'appeler Merri ? [1]  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
- Bon alors imagines qu'on ne soit plus à Hyrule. . .  
  
- Alors on serait où ??  
  
- Oh ça je l'ignore Merry. . . Bon on fait quoi ?  
  
- Je suggère de parler aux gens pour en apprendre plus. . .  
  
- D'accord. Bonne idée Merystem.''  
  
Shady partit en direction d'un petit garçon essayant de toucher un ballon à l'aide de fléchettes.  
  
'' Désolé de te déranger, mais...  
  
- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?  
  
- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends sale craneur !  
  
- Shady relaxez.  
  
- Roh, mais tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer ? On est amis non ?''  
  
Merystem réalisa qu'il venait encore de la vouvoyer et en fut gêné. Il comprit, malgrés l'excès de colère de Shady, que ça la dérangeait vraiment. Il fut, tout d'abord, frappé par la remarque, puis, il changea son expression pour un beau sourire dont il ne pu s'empêcher. Un sourire amical dont s'échappa un rire compréhensif en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent. Shady se sentit rougir et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi elle se revira vers l'arrière. Elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange et ne pu réprimer un regard vers lui. Elle détestait le regarder même si ce n'était que pour voir son visage car elle savait qu'il était nu. Elle avait peur de le regarder et peur qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard doux. Shady avait l'impression désagréable qu'il voyait au travers d'elle.  
  
'' Bon, trouvons quelqu'un de plus amical'', dit-elle.  
  
Une vieille dame venait d'apparaître.  
  
'' Pardonnez-moi, mais sommes-nous à Hyrule ?  
  
- Où ça ?'', demanda t-elle.  
  
- ''Hy...Hyrule...  
  
- Vous voulez dire Clock Town ?  
  
- Heu c'est ça le nom d'ici ?  
  
- Vous parlez de Termina ?  
  
- Je heu...je suis amnésique. Quel est le nom du pays ?  
  
- Oh je suis désolée ma pauvre enfant. Nous sommes à Termina.  
  
- Et le nom de la ville ?  
  
- Clocktown ma chérie.  
  
- Merci, maintenant on va rentrer n'est-ce pas ?'', dit gentiment Merystem en jouant le jeu.  
  
Shady hocha la tête. Merystem et elle se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand tout à coup un cri déchira la nuit.  
  
'' Sale voleur ! Au secour !! À moi !!'', hurlait la vieille dame.  
  
Shady empoigna son épée et rejoignit rapidement le voleur. Il gambadait stupidement vers la sortie, mais la jeune femme se dressa sur son chemin.  
  
'' Redonnes-moi son sac.''elle pointa l'épée sur sa gorge, ''sinon je te ferai gouter à la lame de mon épée.  
  
Il hésita, puis, impuissant, lui donna le sac de la vieille dame. L'adolescente aux cheveux de corbeau rapporta le sac à main à sa proprétaire.  
  
'' Oh Dieu soit loué !! Merci ma chérie ! Tiens, prends ce masque.'', dit- elle en lui donnant effectivement un masque.  
  
Une silhouette tapit dans l'ombre observait toute la scène.  
  
'' Je veux ce masque.'', déclara la silhouette, comme pour elle-même.  
  
Malgré l'ombre qui l'entourait, on aurait pu remarquer une ombre bouger, mais personne ne la remarqua. Shady et Merystem commençaient vraiment à être fatigués lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un hôtel.  
  
'' Chic ! On aura pas à dormir dehors !  
  
- Tu as l'air épuisé ma pauvre Shady, un peu de repos te fera du bien.  
  
- Bonjour ! Une nuit à l'hôtel mademoiselle...  
  
- Shady. On va payer demain si ça vous dérange pas.  
  
- Très bien. ''  
  
Ces mots furent vite suivient de sourires satisfaits peint sur leurs visages.  
  
[1] Oui, oui les fautes dans le nom de Merystem sont faites exprès.  
  
Oui je sais que c'est court et que ça coupe étrangement, mais c'est à cause que le cahier dans lequel j'écrivais est fini alors...Il a fallu que j'arrête ^-^ Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié même si Link n'était pas vraiment là, mais il va y être vous inquiétez pas !  
  
Missi !!  
  
Kama. 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci de lire

Réponse aux reviews --- 

Kammy Ivanov : Ben c'est moi qui ai inventé ce nom Merystem ! le pouvoir du coke avant d'aller se coucher ! Muwahaha ! Je déconne. Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que tu apprécies ! Oui, j'vais la continuer, mais j'ai pas mal de difficulté alors ça risque de prendre du temps avant le chapitre 3 ! -- ;;

AnimeDemonNayorin : Merci ! J'apprécie vraiment ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça soit sympa comme histoire. . . (Ben ouais. Comme tout le monde.)

Le retour de Link

Shady se réveilla sans ouvrir les yeux, elle huma l'air chaud à l'odeur étrangère. Bien au chaud, la jeune fille ne demandait rien de plus, mais elle songea bientôt à Merystem. Incapable de retourner à son sommeil paisible, Shady se leva et chercha son petit compagnon à travers la pièce. Il était debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait les rares passants. Ses ailes battaient à un rythme lent, c'est-à-dire une fois par minute tandis que le reste de son corps restait immobile. La fée se retourna vers sa protégée et un sourire se refléta alors qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Fidèle à son habitude, elle s'était endormie en t-shirt et n'avait pas eu conscience de quelques regards soient-ils. S'avançant comme s'il marchait sur un plancher invisible, Mery se rendit jusqu'à la demoiselle avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Bien dormit, demanda avec gaïté le jeune homme.

Ensommeillée, Shady ne répondit que d'un mouvement de tête brusque.

Elle plaça ses bras devant ses jambes en position indienne et laissa quelques mèches glisser jusqu'à son visage impassiblement. Alors qu'elle reprennait tranquillement conscience des évènements de la veille, sa fée retourna à la vitre pour baisser les stores.

Je te suggère de te changer Shady, il nous faut sortir et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Elle acquiessa gravement et replaça les mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles tout en se levant. Elle remit ses jeans avec une lenteur gracieuse, recouvrit ses vêtements de morceaux d'armures violacées, ramassa le masque en forme ronde et ils finirent par descendre au première étage pour payer. La jeune femme n'allait pas frauder, même dans un autre pays que le sien. Alors qu'elle sortait, il lui sembla distinguer un cri, mais après avoir tendu l'oreille une bonne minute, elle su que ce n'était rien. Dehors, il y avait peu d'animation sauf peut-être un garde qui bouchait la sortie en écartant stupidement les jambes. Shady et Merystem avancèrent sans parfaitement savoir ce qu'ils recherchaient. Un homme au teint jaune et aux cheveux tendant sur le roux passa près d'eux en joggant très lentement avec les poings fermés. Il portait une casquette avec une forme de lapin et un sac à dos aussi rouge que le chapeau. Des sandales rappelant les Grecs chaussaient ses pieds. Shady essaya de tirer quelques informations de sa part, mais impossible de lui faire dire quoi que ce soit si ce n'était que de leur dire qu'il allait manquer à son horaire...Assez étrange en soi. Le temps semblait s'étirer et ils étaient toujours dans la ville, un écritaux les prévint qu'ils entraient dorénavant dans un coin cardinal différent. Inlassablement, ils marchèrent jusqu'à faire le tour de la ville et une fois de plus ils virent leur point de départ. Un grand marché avec une statue immense faite de pierres avec une horloge en haut. Quelques hommes travaillaient et un enfant déposa une lettre avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Ils ont tous peur de parler ou quoi, déclara Shady, loin d'en être enchantée.

Alors qu'elle allait s'abandonnée au désespoir, un nom retint son attention: Link. Quelqu'un venait de prononcer un nom lui étant familier, aussitôt elle se retourna et chercha toute personne ayant dit ce nom. La voix était aigu et presque nasillarde. À peine eu-t-elle le temps d'apercevoir son regard.

Des yeux d'un bleu froid et distant avec un air de défi, une chevelure blonde coupé droite, un teint légèrement halé, un chandail à la fois lousse et serré et finalement le chapeau vert; Oui. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du même garçon dont sa mère avait une responsabilité. . .Link Awakening!

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant à peine quelques secondes puis il se retourna et partie en flèche en tournant le coin et disparu ainsi de la vision de la jeune fille. Shady se mit à courir pour essayer de le rejoindre et qui sait, peut-être espérer avoir des informations. Une énorme horloge prenait place au milieu des escaliers de bois. Shady contourna un petit kiosque avant de s'engager dans les escaliers de gauche à la poursuite du héro du temps. Des façades plus hautes que les précédentes lui firent face. À sa droite ne se trouvait que quelques bâtiment tandis qu'à sa gauche des escaliers descendaient en tournant. Elle s'y précipita avec Merystem.

Link sortit d'un magasin de droite. C'était l'office de Postman 1. Il lança un regard en direction de Shady et retourna près des marchés de Clocktown en marchant.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Tatl.

Loin de lui répondre, Link resta muet et continua à avancer sans se soucier de la question de la fée. Tatl suivit donc le jeune garçon avec comme seul but l'envie de retrouver son frère Tael.

« La fille d'une sage. », dit une voix en provenance de derrière.

Tatl vola au dessus de la tête de Link et finit par s'arrêter face à l'individu qui venait de prendre la parole. Link ne retourna que sa tête avant de prendre conscience de l'identité de la voix et de mettre la main sur la poigne de son épée.

« Maxen! », grogna Link.

Maxen s'esclaffa. Il était assis sur le toît d'une bâtisse. Il ne bougea pas de sa cachette et attendit que Link parle.

« DESCENDS! », cria justement celui-ci.

« Comme tu veux. », lui répondit Maxen avant de sauter sur le sol et d'atterir à quelques mètres du héro du Temps.

Aussi direct que d'habitude, Link dégaina son épée avant de foncer sur Maxen qui ne bougea pas devant l'attaque de son ennemi. Link se heurta de plein fouet à une sorte de barrière de protection et retomba vers l'arrière.

« Link! Il est protégé! »,lui indiqua la fée.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis? », répliqua froidement Link.

Assez en colère, il se dirigea tout de même vers Maxen et sortit son arc à flèche qu'il pointa sur son adversaire. Il tira, mais la flèche ne transperça pas la bulle et cogna le sol. Aucune arme ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, mais Link était du genre têtu. Il pris un boomerang et le lança de façon à frapper Maxen au dos et une fois encore sa tactique s'avéra inutile.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre moi Link. »

Évidemment, ce garçon n'écoutait même plus ce qu'on lui disait. Il fonça sur Maxen et revola jusqu'au mur.

« Link! Utilise la magie! », lui indiqua Tatl.

Et, sans la remercier, Link chercha ce qu'il pouvait prendre et en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas de sortilèges ou quoi que ce soit.

Shady s'arrêta finalement. Elle avait bel et bien perdu Link.

« Merry! Comment on va le retrouver? »

Merystem s'approcha de sa protégé et s'arrêta sur son épaule, perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? Faut-il absolument le retrouver? », demanda Merystem, curieux.

Shady hocha la tête pour le positif. Voyant que Merystem ne comprenait pas, elle s'expliqua.

« Évidemment! C'est la seule personne ici qui était dans NOTRE ville avec nous avant! C'est logique qu'il sache comment y retourner !», lui fit comprendre Shady.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre un mur, fatiguée. Elle n'était pas très sportive et avait de la misère à courir longtemps. Elle passa en revue le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté au cas oü une idée lui viendrait. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Merystem regarda autour de lui et soupira, laissant son regard errer aux alentours. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Puis, Shady se leva et obligea sa fée à s'accrocher afin de ne pas tomber. Shady recula et refit le trajet en sens inverse. Arrivée près des escaliers, elle entendit des cris et se précipita en courant vers le haut. Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, elle aperçut Link se battre contre. . . Maxen? Elle resta droite et attendit avant que les deux hommes ne se retournent vers elle.

« On l'a retrouvé, mais je doute que Link ne nous aide Shady. . . »

La demoiselle fronça les sourcils et observa Maxen. C'était bel et bien lui. Pas de doute. Alors. . .que faisait-il ici?

Merystem ne connaissant pas le jeune homme en question ne demanda rien et se contenta de se rapprocher de Tatl afin de lui parler.

« Peux-tu nous avoir des renseignements sur Maxen s'te plaît? », interrogea Shady en pointant son ''ami''.

Immédiatement, la fée se dirigea vers celui-là et receuilli tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de revenir.

-Il n'attaque pas-, songea Link. –Soit il ne peut pas, soit il ne veut pas. . .-

C'est après cette constatation que le jeune homme aux habits verts se retourna et s'éloigna en sortant de la ville après une brève conversation avec le guarde.

« Link vient de partir mademoiselle. », se permit de lui rappeler Mery.

Shady chercha des yeux le garçon et finit par se concentrer sur sa fée qui avait d'importants renseignements à lui transmettre elle l'espérait.

« Ce. . .Maxen. . .c'est cela? Il n'est pas un kokiri. Pas plus qu'un hylian ou un Zora. . .

- Si tu me sors que c'est un Goron. . . », répliqua Shady un peu trop nerveuse.

« Bon. », continua Merystem. « Il vient du même monde que nous tu avais raison. Exception faite qu'il est mort. »

La jeune femme ne sut comment réagir poussant un « QUOI? » à basse voix.

La petite fée hocha la tête lentement. Il était certain que ce « Maxen » était mort.

« Bien évident qu'il ait battu le marathonier. . . », déclara Shady comme pour elle-même.

Merystem plissa les sourcils et ferma un peu les yeux comme pour mieux voir sa protégée ou pour mieux comprendre, mais cela n'améliora en rien la compréhension de la pauvre fée.

« Alors là, je n'y comprends rien Shady! Si tu pouvais m'expliquer. . . », finit par lui révéler Merystem.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard et finit par relever le visage un peu honteuse de s'attarder sur des pensées particulièrement étranges face à une fée. Une fée soit, mais une fée totallement nu! Et elle devait avouer que cela la gênait considérablement.

« Ça ne va pas? », interrogea alors Mery, fixant Shady. « C'est que vous êtes devenue toute rouge en l'espace d'un instant, c'est un malaise? »

Shady secoua la tête sans dire un mot et se força à concentrer sur autre chose, comme comment Maxen avait disparu ou encore. . . . .Il avait disparu! Shady chercha du regard et pourtant, ne trouva nulle part trace de ce Maxen.

« Bordel! Il nous à échappé! », lança t-elle.

Merystem sursauta et se remit à voler plus loin l'instant d'après. La jeune femme était découragée, elle avait faim et il ne semblait rien y avoir pour manger, elle voulait retourner chez elle, mais ne savait pas comment. Si Link la fuyait et Maxen aussi, avait-elle encore une chance de revoir un jour sa mère? Elle s'assied par terre, en position indienne.

« Merry. . .J'ai peur. . . », chuchota Shady.

Merystem s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ça va aller Shady, tu verras. », lui déclara la fée.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers les cieux. Des nuages passaient de temps en temps, mais un élément était assez choquant; la Lune était énorme!

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? », questionna la fille d'Impa.

- « Je dirais que c'est la Lune. . . . », répondit Merystem plutôt incertain.

« C'est plutôt gros non ? », confirma une voix derrière eux.

Les deux âmes se retournèrent vers un soldat de posture plutôt imposante. Vêtu d'un casque d'argent et d'une armure de la même couleur et du même métal, son visage était ovale et ses yeux d'un brun foncé.

« Je suis Vince, Chef des soldats », leurs déclara t-il.

La fée se volatilisa subtilement dans les airs afin de pouvoir se glisser sans qu'on la voit, derrière l'homme. Il l'identifia effectivement comme Vince. Revenant alors auprès de sa protégée, Merystem se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille et lui donna les quelques informations qu'il avait recueilli.

« C'est un soldat de Clock Town, il est considéré comme un lâche car il veut que toute la population se retrouve dans un coin éloigné de la terre pour se protégé de la chute de la Lune. »

« La chute de la Lune? », questionna Shady un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le regard sur soldat se durcit en entendant ces mots. Son ton de voix devint plus rauque également avant qu'il ne se prononce.

« Il est important que tous le monde soit mis à l'abri justement. Mademoiselle, si vous en avez la chance, je vous en pris, quitter Clock Town le plus vite que vous le pouvez. Certains villageois veulent rester pour le Carnival du_ temps, _mais la Lune aura déjà frappée. _Croyez-moi, j'en suis certain._ »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard perplexe face à cette explication. La jeune femme resta muette un instant pour analyser les nouvelles données. Elle tourna ensuite un regard bienveillant au soldat.

« Merci, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire ici avant de repartir. Pourrais-je vous retrouver à quelque part si je vous cherche? », demanda alors Shady.

Le garde hésita avant de lui répondre. Il ne savait que trop penser d'une étrangère comme elle.

« Bien sur. . .je serai chez Monsieur le maire. »

Alors que la jeune guerrière acquiessait, il se retira. D'un pas nonchalant, Shady fit de même. Curieux, Merystem ralentit jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur son épaule à la recherche d'un appuie.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi voudrait-on le rejoindre? »

Souriant mystérieusement, Shady scruta les environs et s'assura que personne n'était près afin de lui répondre.

« Ceci, lui répliqua-t-elle, est comme un puzzle. Il suffit de trouver les pièces manquantes et de les assembler pour parvenir à trouver l'image cachée. »

Surpris par une justification aussi étrange, il se tut. Par ce geste, ou cette absence de geste, Shady comprit que Merystem avait saisi. Elle ne doutait pas un instant de sa fée.

Ses pas la menèrent bientôt à son point de départ.

« Pourquoi ne pas sortir de la ville? », proposa Merry.

Shady ne put qu'acquiesser et entreprit de sortir. Tandis qu'elle enjambait la marche qui la séparait de l'extérieur, un garde lui saisit le bras en lui interdisant de sortir.

« HALTE LÀ! Auriez-vous une besogne près de l'Océan? Il est dangereux de sortir de ces murs, alors je ne peux permettre à un enfant comme vous de. . . » L'homme arrêta de parler à la vue d'une épée. « Une épée? Toutes mes excuses mademoiselle. J'étais dans l'erreur de vous traiter comme un enfant. À Great Bay, vous pouvez clairement voir l'Océan. Ceci repose par ici. Faites attention. »

Le regard las que lui rendit la jeune femme finit de lui faire entendre raison et il s'écarta de la porte.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la ville, elle put observer le monde dans lequel elle était maintenant : Une palissade se tenait devant elle, comme un renfort contre le vaste territoire extérieur. L'herbe verte s'arrêtait au rempart de pierre, le sable par contre commençait de l'autre côté et s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres. Shady se demanda même s'elle arriverait à aller loin avant que la nuit ne tombe. Elle savait fort bien qu'à Hyrule la tombée de la nuit était synonyme de la sortie des squelettes.

« Tu ne devrais pas manger ? », la questionna Merystem.

Étonnée, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et fixa un instant son jeune ami. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête négativement. Non elle n'allait pas attendre très longtemps, le jeûne ne l'affaiblirait pas pour quelques heures. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'elle voulait retourner à Hyrule. Shady suivit le chemin de pierres qui devait logiquement la mener vers Great Bay. Le terrain changeait de niveau et la menait dans le sable, où tout chemin se perdait. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose là-bas, un indice. Son poids sur le sable la faisait renfoncer de quelques centimètres, rien de trop grave. Un faible grésillement attira son attention et elle aperçut avec horreur des monstres verts et rouges foncer sur elle. Ne pouvant accèder au temple de l'Esprit, elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de monstre alors qu'elle vivait à Hyrule.

« Saute! », lui cria Merystem.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de réflexe, elle se heurta au monstre et en vit d'autres qui venait à sa rencontre. La jeune femme n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans le désert des Guerrudos ne connaissait pas son ennemis et semblait prise au dépourvu.

« C'est un Leever! », s'exclama Merystem. « Sa rapidité se reflète par ses déplacements. Je crains que ce ne soit pas de bonnes nouvelles miss Shady! »

Plus elle bougeait sur le sable, plus de Leever il y avait. Ces créatures vertes remontaient à la surface et lui fonçaient dessus. Bientôt elle encaisserait encore une troisième attaque.

Son épée. . .c'était la seule solution. Elle devait essayer de les tailler en pièces. Au même moment où ses pieds touchaient le sol, Shady dégaina son épée. Une épée à la lame argentée complétant le manche bleu nuit ou un signe de chauve-souris y était gravé et les poignées avaient chacune une forme d'aile. La jeune fille se défendait bien, mais les Leevers revenaient toujours, impossible de les arrêter.

« Mery! Ils n'ent finissent plus de venir!

- On a un problème plus grave mademoiselle Shady. . . »

Ne comprenant pas exactement ce que voulait dire Merystem, elle leva la tête et aperçut un garçon sur un cheval qui s'approchait à vive allure. On aurait dit une ombre comme les cheveux étaient noirs, les vêtements aussi et même la peau semblait ne pas avoir de teinte. . .Nul doute, il s'agissait de Dark Link.

« C'est le garçon du temple de votre mère Shady. . . », s'affola Merry qui ne semblait pas être particulièrement courageux.

L'étalon noir qui était le destrier d'une ombre ne changeait pas de direction et allait leur rentrer dedans s'ils ne partaient pas immédiatement. Une estocade lui permit de se tasser de 5 pas tout au plus. Atteinte d'un coup de plus, elle s'étala par terre. Elle leva son regard vers le ciel et resta interdite à la scène qu'elle vit. Dark Link se penchait sur l'étalon ténébreux et lui tendait la main pour la faire monter. Comme un geste irréfléchi, elle leva le bras et attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait. Presque surprise de sentir une pression réelle au contacte de la peau du jeune homme, elle resta un bon moment à traîner des pieds sur le sol et à sentir le sable chaud la brûler puis Shady reprit le dessus et s'accrocha au cheval pour mieux se hisser tout en haut. Habituée de chevauchée elle-même une monture, elle remarqua qu'ils filaient à un rythme idéal pour effectuer un saut. Dès qu'elle eut compris cela elle chercha à se tenir et entoura la taille de Dark Link de ses bras chétifs.

« Hey!

- Désolée, mais si je revole ton opération échoue, pas vrai? »

Dark Link dû reconnaître qu'elle avait raison alors il ne dit rien de plus et éleva son bassin afin de mieux encaisser le choc qu'il allait subir.

La muraille qu'ils sautèrent mesuraient peut-être un peu moins de deux mètres de haut et logaient des barreaux de fer aux pointes tranchantes qui auraient vite fait d'empaler le premier qui manquerait son saut. De larges murs de pierre rapetissaient le chemin de sable qui conduisait jusqu'à Great Bay. La jeune femme serra les dents pour ne pas montrer la faiblesse de ses jambes qui n'avaient pu la soutenir durant le voltige effectué précédemment. L'une de ses jambes saignait abondamment, mais pas assez pour la faire tomber inconsciente. Par contre, c'était une possibilité s'elle ne stoppait pas l'hémorragie au plus vite.

« HIYA DOLLY! »

Dark Link ressera ses jambes et tira sur la crinière beige pour faire comprendre à l'étalon que la balade s'achevait bientôt. Il la mit au trop et continua à avancer prudemment sur la plage qui brillait sous le soleil ardent. L'eau était d'un bleu incroyablement pur près de là. Pendant que Shady laissait son regard dériver sur les serviettes étendues sous des ombrelles et sur le grand bâtiment qu'elle devinait une maison, Dark Link scrutait les horizons. La jeune femme se fit surprendre par une augmentation de vitesse de la part du cheval. Sa direction était clairement le bâteau échoué sur le sable. Dark Link se retrouva par terre en moins de deux, mais la blessure de Shady ne lui permettrait pas d'en faire autant. Le sang coulait toujours et la brune perdait peu à peu ses esprits.

« Shady! Fais quelque chose pour ta jambe avant de perdre tout ton sang! », ordonna Mery quand il s'en aperçut.

Elle arracha un morceau de son chandail et l'attacha bien serré sur sa blessure afin d'au moins arrêter le flot de sang. Si au moins elle pouvait trouver l'une de ses fées qui guérissaient les aventuriers et aventurières en mauvaises postures...Dark Link ne broncha pas et enleva ses bottes suivient de sa tunique et des collants. Seuls ses sous-vêtements restant lui serviraient de peau. Il plongea dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à un Zora près de la noyage. Il le ramena jusqu'à la plage et lui assena une gifle. Shady et Merystem réagirent au son et remarquèrent la main levé de Dark Link. Ce dernier qui était d'ailleurs trempé et en sous-vêtements par-dessus le Zora. L'homme-poisson recracha de l'eau et essaya de se relever sans y réussir. Il était dans un piteux état et ironiquement c'était dans l'élément de l'eau que tout semblait être arrivé. Ses nageoires étaient déchirées en partie et il était sérieusement blessé dans les côtes. Son corps couvert de tattoos n'arrivait pas à tout cacher de la vue de Dark Link qui, sans être médecin, connaissait quelques trucs. Shady avait plusieurs question à poser, mais sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment alors elle prit son mal en patience et resta debout à côté. Le Zora retomba dans l'inconscience, probablement à l'arcticle de la mort. Shady, incapable de supporter la vue de Dark Link qui replaçait des côtes, s'éloigna subtilement et se faufila près de l'étrange maison. Concluant qu'il y avait surement quelqu'un à l'intérieur, elle décida de rester appuyer près de la petite muraille et de parler de ses impressions avec Merystem.

« Le bandage est assez solide? », la questionna d'abord la fée.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai fais un noeud qui devrait tenir...Merry, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il à une double face ? D'abord il nous empêche de passer et ensuite il me sauve la vie. »

Merystem arrêta un moment de voler et se posa sur l'épaule de Shady, redevenant visible à l'oeil nu.

« Je trouve aussi. Je ne comprend pas tout. »

La jeune femme soupira, elle n'avait guère d'autre solution que de lui demander directement. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui par automatisme et resta bouche bée de ce qu'elle vit. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que cette créature reste en vie ? Ce devait être assez important pour lui faire le bouche à bouche. . .Ou était-ce autre chose? Elle s'approcha, peu certaine de quoi faire en ces cas là, et constata que la première hypothèse était la bonne.

Constatant que le Zora était mort et qu'il avait fait cela en vain, Dark Link se releva rageusement. Il commença à s'éloigner doucement, faisant dos à Shady qui contemplait toujours le Zora. Curieuse, elle décida de suivre Dark Link afin de lui poser certaines questions. Pour ce faire, elle se mit à courir pour le rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta une fois à sa droite, mais il ne lui jeta pas même un regard. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme essait d'établir un premier contact.

« Mh. . .merci. . .de m'avoir aidé. »

Le silence ne menaçait pas de s'éteindre de la part de l'Ombre. Merry vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse pour lui chuchoter tout doucement que ce serait un geste déjà civilisé de lui rapporter son chandail qu'il avait oublié sur la plage. Elle stoppa brusquement et observa la réaction de Dark Link. En fait, il n'en eu aucune.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la plage

Une silhouette se glissait habilement derrière les palmiers qui occupaient une partie près du cadavre de Mikau, le Zora mort. Doucement, subtilement, le jeune homme au regard froid s'approcha de l'endroit où gisait le corps. Ses mains attrapèrent un petit instrument de musique bleu et il le porta à sa bouche. Il fit quelques notes d'un air triste et l'âme souffrante de Mikau apparut devant lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent et enfin, l'instant qu'il attendait arriva : le corps venait de laisser sa place à un masque qui commençait à se matérialiser sur le sol. Un masque au visage de Zora. Un sourire fier se glissa sur les lèvres de l'homme habillé de vert. Malheureusement pour lui, un bruit de sable attira son attention. Vif comme l'éclair il tourna la tête vers la gauche et aperçut une silhouette féminine qui revenait par ici. Il pria mentalement que le masque apparaîsse plus vite, mais il lui fût impossible de l'attraper, il devait le laisser là où affronter les deux personnes qui venaient à sa rencontre. De plus, ils le verraient. À contre coeur, il disparût de là où il était venu.

Dark Link avait finit par changer de côté et l'avait suivie un peu plus loin, mais il s'assit à quelques mètres de Shady, observant la mer essayer d'englouttir le bout de terre recouvert de sable fin.

« Un masque? »

La voix de Shady le fit se retourner. Il contempla le sol où se tenait Shady et aperçut un masque qui reproduisait fidèlement le visage de Mikau, le Zora qui venait de s'éteindre.

« Impossible. . .! », murmura t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'il se relevait malhabilement, excité par sa réussite.

Par contre, Shady, elle, ne comprenait pas plus que précédemment. Comment un masque avait pu parvenir sur la plage et où ciel était disparu le Zora ? Elle en oublia complètement le morceau de linge qu'elle était venue chercher et prit le masque dans ses main. En plein milieu de sa contemplation Dark Link lui vola brusquement l'objet des mains et ne lui jeta plus aucun regard. Dark Link s'assit,sans trop le vouloir, sur son habit noir trainant pathétiquement sur le sol tel un chiffon sal. Toute l'attention était concentré sur le masque que tenait le jeune homme à la hauteur des yeux. C'était une sorte de contemplation sans fin, une adoration que l'Ombre avait l'air d'honoré, etc.

Mais la jeune femme, elle, n'était pas venue expressément pour ça et ne voulait en aucun cas y rester sous prétexte qu'il y avait des masques. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que les masques valent une fortune cependant, cela ne la ferait pas rentrer chez elle. Les deux compagnons laissèrent donc Dark Link seul et continuèrent à marcher sur la plage. Bien qu'un bâtiment de bois flottant au milieu de la mer aurait peut-être éclaircie quelques questions au niveau du Zora, la possibilité que le Zora ait péri à cause des ennemis dans l'eau n'échappa pas à Shady. Et dans l'eau, le tissu se relâcherait, ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Alors ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que les ennemis vuent précédemment revenaient, il devait y avoir une autre cachette pour eux près d'ici. Mery proposa immédiatement de faire demi-tour car même s'ils pouvaient être battu à l'épée, le flot de sang qui avait coulé hors du corps de Shady était trop grand pour lui permettre de se battre. La charge d'une épée entre les mains lui semblerait beaucoup trop lourde. Elle aurait pu paraître coincée là puisque pour retourner à la ville il lui fallait un cheval. . .quand ses idées, se rejoignant l'une l'autre, lui offrirent un plan à la limite du faisable. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et son regard parût malicieux. Elle n'avait qu'à voler le cheval de son sauveur!

1.J'ai toujours appelé ce bonhomme Postman! ;;;

Fin ! Pardon que ça ait été si loooong ! J'espère qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui lit ; ; Si c'est le cas, Merci bcp ! Une review serait appréciée 

Kama


End file.
